


tomorrow is perfect, princess

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, awwww my cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day thirty: fashion show</p><p>A tired sigh escapes his lips as he pushes open the door to the dressing room that is labeled as his own. “Nino, do you know if there’s any food anywh--”</p><p>Instead of falling onto the couch, he squeaks, and he’s not tired anymore. The <em>one part</em> that he actually forgot about the evening and it was standing right in front of him.</p><p>Ladybug stands in his dressing room, her back turned towards the door, but neither of them say anything as time stops at a standstill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow is perfect, princess

**Author's Note:**

> here we are: the end!  
> i'm so thankful for all of the amazing comments and kudos and likes and reblogs and ahh. you guys are truly great for sticking with me all month.  
> if there's ever any requests/prompts/etc you want me to write for the series, shoot me a comment or an ask on tumblr :) 
> 
> so about this specific final drabble: there were 95 TOTAL VOTES, (never expected that many omg thank you guys) with 76% voting "yes" to a reveal! it does turn into adrienette at the end, but i mean...whats a reveal without adrienette right. AND it's definitely not fleshed out and whatever, but when i really write a reveal for the multichap (yes, i'll be doing one in the future, that's accurate and researched and beta-ed!!) THAT will be a better version of a reveal. (if there's one, i'm still deciding. i'll keep you on your toes.) 
> 
> ANYWAY! i hope you enjoy the final installment of "can i put on my clothes first?" it's been a wild, amazing, up-until-3am ride. love you all <3

“It’s _gorgeous!_ ” Alya shrieks as Marinette twirls around for her friend. The black skirt of her dress falls just before her knees in a poof and the red ribbon tied around her waist compliments the red-and-black polka dots on the top. “Perfect to go watch a fashion show.”

Marinette smiles sheepishly, accepting her best friend’s praises.

“Thank you.”

“You’re going to kill Adrien on the spot,” Alya says, grinning. The comment throws her off a little bit, because she can’t help but remember she’s going to _tell Adrien_ that she’s Ladybug. Marinette still can’t help the anxiety that threatens to swallow her. “I-I know that _I_ decided I was ready for this but--”

* * *

“--what if this is a bad idea?” Adrien sighs, flopping down face first on his bed. His next words are muffled, but Nino can make out most of them. “What if Ladybug doesn’t want me to know who she is, or what if I trip and fall on the runway or she hates that I’m also Chat Noir?”

“You worry too much,” Nino answers, patting his friend on the back. He and Plagg share a mutual eye-roll over Adrien, as if to say _he’s crazy._

“How is this even--”

* * *

“--going to work?!” Marinette pouts as she sits on her chaise lounge. “There’s _no_ possible way I can do this without the mask.”

“Girl, you need to calm _down_ ,” Alya puts a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “I’m not letting you transform or bring the mask you made. And the plan is simple, really. You’re going to watch the show and then Nino will help you get to his dressing room and done. You guys can talk.. or make out, whatever you two do together.”

A blush spreads up her cheeks. “We won’t be--”

* * *

“--making out!” Adrien huffs. He sits up to glare at his friend. “Nino, this is really serious. You and Ladybug’s ‘friend’ are pushing her into a situation that she’s not ready for.”

“Ladybug’s ‘friend’ said she wouldn’t be doing this if Ladybug wasn’t ready for it,” Nino corrected. “We are doing you two a favor and getting you out of this mess.”

“What if we don’t want that?”

“You’ve been whining about Ladybug’s identity since you started being Chat Noir,” Plagg pointed out, hovering in front of Adrien’s face. He floated over to Nino’s cap and rested on it before he continued. “There’s no way out of this.”

“See? Even Plagg agrees--”

* * *

“--that this is a good thing!” Alya beams, and Tikki perches on Alya’s shoulder before she begins to speak herself.

“When you first began being Ladybug, you were not ready to reveal yourselves to each other or anyone else. You had to grow up and change and you have. You have become stronger, and that was the right time for you to reveal yourself to Alya. Now, this is the right time to reveal yourself to Adrien.”

Alya and Tikki share a knowing glance. _And Chat Noir too._

Marinette huffs, a puff of air blowing her bangs upward.

“I’m just really--”

* * *

“--nervous, you know?” Adrien stares out the large windows of his bedroom. A sympathetic Nino pats his friend’s back, and Plagg rests on his chosen’s shoulder.

“I think everyone would be nervous in this situation,” Nino says carefully. “It’s scary, because it’s not only an important thing for the girl you’ve loved such a long time, but revealing _your_ secret identity too.”

Adrien stares out the window for a little longer before he sighs. “It’s going to be hard, but--”

* * *

“--maybe you guys are right, and it will be worth it,” Marinette smiles, staring at herself in the mirror. Alya’s comforting hand on her shoulder and Tikki’s soothing pats to her cheek are all she needs to slip into her heels.

Even though her hands shake as she grabs her clutch, she knows that she wants this. Even as her heart speeds up when she bids her parents goodbye and leaves the bakery, she knows that she wants this. Even when Tikki gives her a final good-luck-tap through the purse since she’s sweating horribly, she knows that she wants Adrien to know the truth.

And she is okay with that.

* * *

The venue where the show is held (which of _course_ she already knows like the back of her hand, because Marinette Dupain-Cheng isn’t an upcoming fashion designer for nothing) makes Marinette almost feel under dressed. It’s bright and modern and there are almost _too many adults--_

“Hey, Marinette?” A voice calls behind her. She freezes immediately, because this was _not going according to plan!_

“Adrien!” She whirls around, already turning pink. He’s not even in the attire for the show and he is _still_ stunning, with his hair styled to  _purposely_ look like a golden halo (which is not fair, what the hell Adrien?) and his makeup bringing out the sharper angles in his face, which she doesn’t see in person very much (just the magazines taped above her computer monitor, not a big deal or anything).

“Did you come to see the show?” He smiles down at her, before smacking his palm to his forehead. “Of course you are, you look really nice and you’re here. At a fashion show and stuff.”

“I..um..yeah! T-thank you!” Marinette squeaks, praying that maybe she can just channel her some Ladybug and she would stop squealing.

(That’s hilarious. Even Ladybug would have died in the presence of pre-runway Adrien.)

“Well, I--I’ve got to get back now, so I guess I’ll see you after, huh?”

She has to clear her throat so that she doesn’t laugh. “Yeah! Yeah, I guess I’ll, you know, see you after.”

Adrien waves again over his shoulder before he disappears back through the back hallways. She groans into her hands, already overwhelmed and embarrassed.

 _This is going so great!_ She screams in her head.

* * *

After he makes it through the door, he has to pause to breathe.

Because the pieces are falling together and he really thinks that Marinette might be Ladybug.

It all started two weeks ago after she mentioned how much she wanted to go to the show. As _Marinette._ And then, that exact night, he couldn’t help the words that wouldn’t stop repeating in his mind.

 _I’m just such a huge fan of your father, it’s always been a dream of mine to wear something I made to one of his shows. But it’s just that, just a dream._ It couldn’t have been a coincidence that Ladybug and Marinette both said the same thing on the same day, right?

Well, it could have been, but Adrien liked being optimistic.

So for the rest of the school week, he observed her, but he tried not to be too creepy. He _really_ just wanted to know if she was his Lady.

Eventually, he did back off a bit, because Ladybug didn’t want him to know. But _God,_ he hoped it was her.

Plagg and Nino constantly reminded him that if it wasn’t Marinette, he shouldn’t be disappointed. He promised himself he would never be disappointed with the girl under the mask.

But what were the odds that Marinette showed up to his father’s fashion show--which he gave Ladybug tickets to only a couple days ago--and in red and black?

Adrien hears his name being called near the clothing racks, and he rushes over, blocking the two girls from his mind because he can’t have himself tripping out on the runway.

Especially if the girl of his dreams is in the crowd.

* * *

Marinette has to constantly tell herself not to squeal out loud when each outfit is shown. There are real, important, and fashionable adults here and she has to be the picture of maturity.

But that’s really hard to do when the boy of your affections steps out, looking as gorgeous and sexy as ever.

It’s just a suit that he’s modeling, but it’s a classy, tailored _Agreste_ suit, and there’s a difference between that and “just a suit”. He wears it with confidence that just radiates in waves, and in a split-second of her gawking, she feels proud. She’s proud that the boy that she gets to call hers is so talented and can even just make walking down a runway look effortless. He looks like hes having fun when there are plenty of satisfied gasps and pleased whispers when he turns.

It might not be what he wants to do for the rest of his life, but Adrien is good at what he does, and he’s proud. It makes Marinette proud of him.

The show passes by and she forgets what she’s actually here for. Marinette loses herself in the clothes and the models, and once people are standing up and leaving, Nino has already grabbed her to drag her towards where Adrien is.

_Where Adrien is._

They are backstage, and it’s bustling with designers and models who are congratulating each other for a job well done.

“How did you even get back here?” Marinette breathes, stunned by the wild, crazy world of fashion.

She loves it.

“Some shows Adrien needs ‘moral support’ or something,” Nino smiles back at her as he leads her through a couple of hallways. “Usually, it’s just an excuse to let me hang out with him before and after the shows because there is barely anyone his age. I don't really know how his father’s okay with it.”

Even in the nerve-wracking moment, Marinette lets out a giggle. “Well, it’s good he gets to see you.”

Nino smirks. “It’s good he gets to see you too.”  
She rolls her eyes, and the turn down another hallway quickly. “I can’t believe Alya told you anyway,” she grumbles.

“It’s for a good cause. You guys deserve to go on dates in public and be horribly gross with each other.”

“Never thought I’d hear that from you,” she laughs again. Marinette’s glad that at least Nino is here, because there is no way she would have been able to do this without some sort of comedic relief.

“Just doing it for my friends,” Nino says as they stop in front of a door. There’s a name on the front, and Marinette has to take a deep breath.

_A. Agreste._

“Hey, wait, Mari,” Nino starts. “He likes you. A lot.”

She can only nod, because she's frozen. _Adrien might be behind that door._

“And.. and we’re all rooting for you. I wouldn’t have told Alya if I thought that this wouldn’t work. And, you’re _Ladybug_ for fuck’s sake. You can do anything.” He squeezes her hand in a friendly gesture, grinning at her before he starts to turn away.

“Thank you!” She calls after him. “I’ll have to pay you back for this!”

Nino only gives a quick thumbs up before he disappears around the corner, and Marinette takes a deep breath and pushes open the heavy door.

* * *

There are a lot of “good job”’s and “fantastic, as usual”’s thrown his way. But Adrien really just wants to get back to the dressing room, where he can wipe off the makeup that has started to feel cakey and put his sweatpants back on.

Adrien thanks his father’s colleagues and the others who helped put the show together with a tired smile. They all end up wanting to engage in some sort of small talk, which he wriggles his way out of almost effortlessly with a few quick remarks and comments.

At least his father taught him something useful.

A tired sigh escapes his lips as he pushes open the door to the dressing room that is labeled as his own. “Nino, do you know if there’s any food anywh--”

Instead of falling onto the couch, he squeaks, and he’s not tired anymore. The _one part_ that he actually forgot about the evening and it was standing right in front of him.

Ladybug stands in his dressing room, her back turned towards the door, but neither of them says anything as time stops at a standstill.

“You did great, you know,” her voice is a whisper. He can hear the kindness and genuine meaning of her compliment.

“T-thanks,” he stutters. “I don’t really do much, but uhh…” he trails off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“You did really w-well,” she says, and Adrien can almost imagine the blush tinting her cheeks. He wishes she would turn so he could see, but he knows she needs the space.

Part of him is glad that they are both nervous.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” he gulps, changing the subject. “I won’t look if you don’t want me to, I swear. We can do this at a better time if you want to...See, I’ll cover my eyes too.” Adrien claps his hands over his eyes to prove his point, and the room is dark. “Especially if it makes you uncomfortable because we can just--”

He feels thin fingers wrap around his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face.

Thin fingers that _are not covered by red and black spandex gloves._

Adrien screws his eyes shut because he knows she could change her mind. There’s no going back and he respects every single boundary she has because he loves her like that. He only wants her to be comfortable, and if she decides she isn’t ready, she’s not ready.

And Adrien will have to deal with that, even though he desperately wants for her to just say--

“You can open your eyes, I’m going to be okay if you d _o--Adrien!_ ”

_Marinette._

He peaks at her before she finishes her sentence, and there’s a sudden rush of joy when he sees the pale freckles he has come to love so much paired with the black and red dress from earlier.

_Marinette._

The happiness that smothers him makes him do weird things, he decides, as he picks her up to swing her around. Marinette lets out a squeal, giggling as the room spins around them.

_Marinette._

He was right, he was _so_ right and Plagg and Nino knew it. Adrien’s grin spreads wider when he sets her back down on the floor.

“I’m so glad it’s you,” he admits, heat blooming in his neck and across his nose. “I’m so, so glad.”

The smile that she sends him is bright and wonderful and he can’t even tell the difference between the one Marinette’s giving him and the one Ladybug’s thrown him in the middle of a patrol.

“I’m glad that you’re glad,” Marinette runs a hand through his hair, which tosses it more, but the thought about patrols reminds Adrien of what he has to do.

He clears his throat, reassuring himself that the truth is the best way to finish their conversation.

“I, uh, there’s also something I have to tell you,” he says with as much confidence that he can muster at the moment.

Concern floods her face, eyebrows furrowing together and nose scrunching up. “What is it?”

He leads her over to the couch so they can sit. “I probably should have said this a long, long time ago, but I was so caught up in your visits and our time together that I just kept it to myself.”

She bites her lip and he can tell that she’s worried. “Adrien, you’re scaring me, what’s wron--”

“I’m Chat Noir!” He blurts, and his hands fly to cover his mouth.

_Great delivery there, Agreste._

Marinette looks dazed for a while until she actually mutters something. “Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir…”

“I--ah, yeah, I just said that..um.”

“Green eyes and blond hair…”

“Yeah, I--I have those?”

She stares at the wall in front of them for an eternity, as if she’s trying to connect the dots in her own Marinette and Ladybug way. It’s the same look she gets in her eyes when she’s trying to figure out a Lucky Charm.

“Oh my _God,_ ” she finally says, and Adrien’s thankful that it’s above a whisper. “You’re Chat Noir!”

“I’m--yeah, I am, was that too much or--?”

She jumps up from the couch, hands pressed to her temples. “We’ve been chasing each other for _months!_ I was drooling over Adrien Agreste and you were daydreaming about Ladybug and the Ladybug and Adrien started _whatever_ they were doing and...oh my God, I can’t believe this.”

And then they’re both laughing, because it _is_ a little ridiculous.

When the laughter dies down, Adrien clasps one hand with hers. “I want to take you on a real date, you know.”

The brilliant blush he always loves to see makes it’s way up her face. “That would be fun. I-I’m free tomorrow?”

His heart jumps a little in his throat, because he’s really going to do this. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette and Adrien. They’re going to be real and he can hold her hand in public, kiss her whenever he wants. He can love her and give her the world.

“Tomorrow is perfect, princess.”

Instead of another red blush, she punches him in the shoulder. “I’m going to have to deal with all of these horrible nicknames, aren’t I?”

"Of course you will, bugaboo." 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i can say it enough: thank you so much everyone!!  
> if you want me to do a short drabble, send me an ask [on tumblr!!](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) or follow me, because i'll do announcements for fics and stuff there. or follow me here. idk. 
> 
> much much much love <3333333


End file.
